


Better Than Decent

by Jellybean96



Series: Bits and Things [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Grant is kind of a loner, High School, Skye is semi-popular, but a sweetheart, senior prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Wanna dance?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Decent

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Got a new one for ya. So here you go. Just a cute little one-shot.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Wanna dance?"

Looking up from her plate of food, Skye sees a guy standing in front of her. He has short black hair, dark brown eyes, and is wearing a suit.

"Excuse me?" she asks him.

"I asked you if you want to dance."

"Um, I barely even know you."

"I'm Grant. We've been going to the same school since the third grade."

"Oh," she says. "I'm Skye."

"Yeah," he smiles and nods his head. "I know who you are."

"Hmm. Are you stalking me?" She raises an eyebrow.

His eyes widen, "No. I promise I'm not stalking you. I've just noticed you, that's all. And I'm a little surprised you aren't out there dancing with someone already. Because from the way I see it, you could have any guy you want here."

She smiles, "Well thanks for that. And actually, I was here with someone."

" _Was_?" he raises an eyebrow.

Skye sighs, "Yeah. He uh, apparently he realized he didn't actually want to be at the dance with me and is now off somewhere with some whore doing whatever the hell he wants to." She uses her fork to push around the food on her plate.

"Well that's his loss," Grant smiles. "I may not know you very well, but I do know you don't deserve to be just left here without someone to dance with."

"Who says I want to dance?" she asks him.

He grins, "I know you want to dance."

"What would you do if I said yes?"

"Well, I  _did_ already ask you to dance, so I'd probably take you onto the dance floor and hope I've made your senior prom a somewhat decent night."

"You really think you can do that?"

"I'd like to try," he smiles.

She smiles back, "Alright then. Let's go dance."

He smiles and holds his hand out to her. She accepts his hand and links their fingers together, allowing him to lead her onto the dance floor.

Once they reach the floor, Grant gently tugs on Skye's hand so she turns to face him, letting his other hand land on her lower back.

"You've got some skills," Skye smiles at him as she places her hand on his shoulder and the two begin to slowly dance across the floor.

He shrugs, "Just some of the stuff I've seen in the movies."

She nods her head, "Uh-huh. So, Grant, if we've gone to school together since we were kids, why haven't I ever noticed you before?"

"I like to stay in the shadows, so to speak. Don't really like being the center of attention, so I try to avoid getting involved with things and people."

"So you just avoid people altogether? That's kind of a crappy way to live your life."

"Well I don't avoid everyone. Just most people."

"Are you implying you have friends?"

He chuckles, "Yeah, I guess I am. I really only have two close friends, though. I don't know if you know them."

"Tell me their names, maybe I've heard of them."

"Leo Fitz and Kara Palamas."

"I think I've met Fitz once or twice, he just started dating my friend Jemma at the beginning of the year. Wait, if our friends are dating, how come we've never met before?"

"Fitz knows I don't usually like meeting new people unless I specifically say I want to. So he hasn't bugged me to meet Jemma or anyone else."

"Okay. And your other friend, Kara, I don't think I've ever met her before either. The name sounds kind of familiar though."

"She kinda likes to stay in the shadows too. We met in sixth grade and we kind of just clicked as friends. She's a little more outgoing than I am, but she still likes the shadows."

"And did she come out of the shadows tonight like you did?" Skye asks him.

"She did," he nods his head. "She's actually the one who begged me to come here with her. Not necessarily as her date, but just so she'd have someone to talk to and hang out with."

"So does that mean while you're here dancing with me, she's off all alone?"

"Yes, but she doesn't mind. She actually encouraged me to come over and ask you to dance."

"Oh really, and why would she do that?"

He lowers his head and mutters something.

Skye furrows her brows, "What was that?"

He looks up at her and sighs, "She sees the way I look at you whenever we're in the same room together."

"And what way would that be?" Skye inquires.

Grant looks down at the ground for a moment before looking back up at Skye, "Like you're the entire world."

"What?" Skye's breath hitches slightly.

Grant swallows nervously, "I've uh, I've liked you for a long time. But it wasn't until the 8th grade when it really hit me. You showed up to the end of year party wearing those denim shorts and that light blue tank top. You uh, you had your hair down, which is what surprised me, because you rarely wore it down during the school year. And then I saw you dancing with one of your friends, and I just thought you looked so beautiful."

Skye's jaw drops slightly, "Oh my—wow. You actually remember what I wore to a party that was four years ago?"

He nods his head, "It's hard to forget. I almost talked to you that night."

"What? Why don't I remember talking to you?"

"Because we didn't actually talk," he tells her. "I was working up the nerve to talk to you when one of your friends pulled you away to another area. I couldn't get to you all night."

"Why didn't you just come up to me while I was with my friends?" She asks him. He raises an eyebrow. She nods her head in understanding, "Right. Of course. You try and avoid most people."

He chuckles, "Yeah. And after that I could never work up the nerve again to try and talk to you."

"So you just spent all four years of high school not working up the nerve to talk to me because of one botched attempt when we were kids?"

He nods his head and looks down, "Yeah."

"Well that's completely crazy," Skye says as she wraps her arms around his neck. He just stands there awkwardly with his arms out. She smiles, "You can put your hands on my waist, or my hips, whichever you prefer."

Grant sucks in a breath as he slowly moves his hands to rest on her hips.

"There you go," she smiles softly. "Now, back to what I was saying. It's completely crazy for you to have taken four whole years to try and talk to me again. It's not like I'm exactly popular around here. I mean, yeah, I've got a ton of friends, but there are people who are way more popular than I am."

"That may be true. But you did get more beautiful and therefore more intimidating over the years."

"You think I'm beautiful?" She asks him.

He nods his head, "Absolutely."

"Well I think you're pretty handsome yourself," she smiles.

"Thanks," he smiles back.

"No problem." She pauses for a moment before speaking again, "And hey, I think the song changed a while ago. It's not a slow one anymore."

"So," he shrugs. "Doesn't mean we have to stop swaying, does it?"

"No," she smiles. "I guess it doesn't."

Standing up on her toes, she gently presses her lips to his cheek, lingering for just a moment. When she pulls back, she smiles up at Grant. "Thank you," she says to him.

"For what?" He furrows his brow.

"For making this a better than decent night."

"You're more than welcome," he smiles back.

Skye smiles and then steps closer, moving her arms to hug him around his torso as she lets her cheek fall to his chest, resting it there.

Grant smiles at the gesture and wraps his own arms around her, dropping his head so his cheek is resting atop her head.

The two of them stand near the back of the dance floor, away from the rest of the students, swaying from side to side as the notes from an upbeat dance song play through the speakers.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review below. :)
> 
> Also, if you guys have any suggestions, please let me now. Anything works. A word, a phrase, song lyric, quote, etc. Just please keep it clean. :)
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
